Gimme, ReitaxRuki
by DoubleY
Summary: I couldn't give what you want because I only have what you need, Ruki. A Gazette Reituki fanfiction.


**Title: **Gimme

**Author:** mai_themonkey

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers:** Damn! No…

**Pairing:** Reituki

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Some language.

**Note: **English is not my mother-tongue, please help me correct the mistake if possible many thanks :).

-o0o-

This was another show. This was another fanservice. This was another time that Ruki ignored Reita's bass and came to Uruha's guitar. It was annoyed the hell out of Reita, but he couldn't throw his precious guitar bass in Ruki's more precious face and said "Lick mine, bitch." He couldn't because of love. Yeah, feel free to call him a 21st-fucking-century dramatic Romeo, but he didn't want to force Ruki. It would just be lust if he said so. It would just be fanservice if Ruki did as he said. Their love was not for any fangirls' entertainment after all.

But if what happened between Ruki and Uruha was nothing but for the sake of fangirls then why they still did it while there were no more annoying squealings around? There was only Reita, fell in silence when he saw Ruki moaning while licking this damned guitar. And his heart fell down and was broken in pieces when Ruki turned his head round and smirked at him. Ruki was aware of how much his action would hurt Reita but he still did anyway. Knowing that made Reita acted like a lunatic. "Okay, if you are horny like that I, as your motherfucking lover will have responsibility for satisfying your hunger, bitch," he screamed in his mind when he grabbed Ruki's wrist and dragged him off his business with Uruha's guitar.

Oddly, despite the fact that he was drawn out like a dog and his wrist turned bluish black Ruki didn't let out any groan or doing anything to stop Reita. He even giggled a bit when Reita opened the rest-room's door and dragged him in. And when the door behind Reita's back was shut, Ruki attacked. In literal sense.

He grasped Reita's noseband and pulled it down to lean on; he standed on his tiptoe and rammed their lips together. Reita's neck ached when Ruki tightened the noseband, his lips clashed with Ruki's teeth and he almost drowned in the bloody kiss. But it hurted even more deep down inside when Ruki whispered in his ears, "I fucking want you, Reita-sama, you drive me to despair."

Suddenly, Reita bursted out laughing, his chest was shaking because of the laughter. There was blood dripping from his bruised lips and Ruki hungrily licked it when he breathlessly said, "Take me now, take me rough, promise me you won't let me down."

In contrast with Ruki's urgency, Reita simply refused with a shake of his head. 10 minutes before, he thought that he would fuck the shit out of his bitchy lover and make him even forget his own name. He thought that he could hate Ruki for ignoring him. He thought that he could hurt Ruki for cheating on him. Smiling bitterly, he looked into Ruki's lustful eyes. "So you just need a fuck-buddy huh? It doesn't matter whose, it doesn't matter when, it doesn't matter for whom, you can lick the shit out of a fatty ass as long as you feel good right, you selfish bastard?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned colder and colder. So cold that Ruki eyes were freezed and started cracking. Seeing that made Reita even more crazy. "Are you crying, my wicked sweetheart? So why the hell you didn't lick his Highness's awesome guitar bass, huh?"

Ruki bent his head down, his shoulder shaking like he was crying. At a moment, Reita wanted to hold his small figure and gave in whatever to make Ruki feel better. But when his finger was about 1 inch to Ruki's smooth arm, suddenly Ruki looked up and laughed out loud.

"Because his Highness has something that are even more gorgeous sweet amazing than a damned tasteless insensate bass, you dumb."

"So you are saying that a guitar is more delicious than a bass?" Reita grasped Ruki face, his voice was still emotionless.

Ruki didn't answer him. He trailed his gaze back up Reita's calves and thighs, stopped at the bulge between his legs. And shamelessly he swallowed with loud gulps and gave Reita a cocky grin. A shiver danced up Reita's spine.

"Come on, just punish me because I misbehaved and I will be your good boy."

Reita smirked. He pushed the blonde on the wall and locked his hand behind his back. Ruki immediately bent over and with his hips hanged on the air, he cried out loud, "Rape me, Reita, please."

Hearing his name being called over and over by his lover, Reita just wanted to jump on his sexy blonde and eat him up to make Ruki belong to him forever. But once again, because of love, he couldn't do it. Leaning on his back, he licked Ruki's ear and tugged the earings softly. "You know, when you licked Uruha's guitar, my heart was broken in pieces."

Ruki gasped, the hot tongue of his lover sent electricity through his body and he couldn't stop shaking helplessly. Closing his eyes, he tried to speak it clearly, "If your heart was broken why the hell could you be still alive? Stop talking nonsense things and just fuck me rough, you dick head."

But all Reita did was just a gentle kiss to stop Ruki's pretty mouth moving. It was just an Asian kiss, no licking, no biting, no tongue fighting. So gentle and tender was the kiss that it felt like the touch of a butterfly's wings. A making up kiss. Ruki sighed. Although he always acted like fuck gentleness all hail hardcore, he couldn't deny that this kiss felt so good. It was like no matter how much lust he felt when he licked someone's guitar or when he pretended to do a blowjob with his mic or when he mastubated on the stage, only Reita's innocent kiss could give his stomach butterflies.

He always wanted somebody to hurt him. Love was abstract, love was lie, love was illusion. Lust was real, and he could touch it whenever he felt lost. That why when Reita caressed his smooth skin and gently kissed his nipple, he screamed. "Don't act like you are having sex with a pathetic dirty woman! I said you had to take me rough, are you deaf or something?"

But his tears started to fall down when Reita hugged him close and said, "I know you give me full right to do whatever with you because we're lover, but if I hurt you I will be undeserving of your love. "

And, he cried. He cried because he was wrong. Reita's love for him was so real that he can touch, he can feel, he can hold it in his hand. He cried because he thought he needed nothing but hurt. And his Reita only had love to give him. And oddly, it felt like he didn't need anything anymore because he had everything.

Yes, he once thought that the person who satisfied his selfish need was the best. Before Ruki silently fell sleep in the warmness of Reita's arms, the bassist kissed his hair and whispered something about loving him tender and never leting go of him, and Ruki smiled. Who the hell needed the best when he got the better one?

**End./**

**P/s: And even you are the diva on the stage as long as your baby hugs you tight, who cares about sleeping in a restroom right =))**


End file.
